Mi viaje a Rapture
by hazaro
Summary: una esperanza para poder tener una nueva vida, dejando atrás tu vida anterior... pero el pasado siempre viene vuelve a buscarte.


Es el primero de diciembre de 1956, me encuentro en un barco cruzando el atlántico, 9:56 dice mi reloj de bolsillo, aún queda mucho para llegar a mi destino, me duele un poco la cabeza me dijeron que era un efecto secundario de los viajes en el tiempo, me dirigí a mi camarote para descansar, con poco de suerte, al despertar ya no tendré dolor de cabeza y ya habremos llegado al faro.

-despierte señor- me dice un marinero –ya hemos llegado-

Me pongo de pie, aun me duele la cabeza, tomo mis cosas y salgo del Barco para ponerme a la fila, me pongo a jugar con mi reloj de bolsillo hasta que pude entrar.

Dentro del faro hay un gran estatua de un hombre sosteniendo un letrero

"ni reyes ni dioses, solo hombre"

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, aun me duele la cabeza, al final de las escaleras hay un puente que conecta con una gran esfera de metal, dentro de la esfera se encuentran los pasajeros esperando para bajar, entro y tomo asiento.

-siguiente parada… Rapture- dice el encargado mientras la esfera se cierra y empezamos a descender, admiro por la ventana de la puerta las maravillas del mundo submarino hasta que el encargado hace bajar un telón y empieza a proyectar una película…

_"Soy Andrew Ryan, y tengo una pregunta que hacerte: ¿Acaso un hombre no tiene derecho al sudor de su propia frente? No, dice el hombre de Washington. Pertenece a los pobres. No, dice el hombre del Vaticano. Pertenece a Dios. No, dice el hombre de Moscú. Pertenece a todos. Yo rechace esas respuestas. En vez de eso, elegí algo distinto. Elegí lo imposible. Elegí... Rapture. Una ciudad donde el artista no tenía que temer al censor. Donde el científico no estaba limitado por la nimia moral. Donde los grandes no estaban constreñidos por los pequeños. Y con el sudor de tu frente, ¡Rapture también puede ser tu ciudad!"_

El encargado sube el telón y entonces la veo, la majestuosa ciudad de Rapture. Continuamos bajando hasta llegar a un agujero en uno de las edificios, la puerta se cerro detrás de nosotros y de inmediato la habitación se empezó a vaciar de aguas.

Una vez seca la puerta de la esfera se abrió y un hombre a pareció para recibirnos, lo reconocí de inmediato, era el hombre del vídeo, Andrew Ryan, salí de los primeros, me dirigí hacia el tal Ryan pero entonces el dolor de cabeza empeoro, sentía que se me nublaba la vista mientras caía al piso.

Al recobrar la conciencia me encontraba casi sin ropa dentro de un tubo, me encontraba bañándome en una luz de color verde, me sentía reconfortado.

-hola señor- se dirigió un hombre que me observaba desde fuera del tubo –mi nombre es Sander Cohen, soy el principal director de la mayoría de las galerías de arte en Rapture, debo decir que es un honor conocerlo, espero que no se moleste ya que me puse a leer su cuaderno, de inmediato quede maravillado, es un magnifico narrador y un espectacular poeta-

Las compuestas del tubo se abrieron y me vestí con la ropa que me había dado Cohen

-había un collar entre mis vestimentas- dije

-ha si, el collar del lobo, debe estar con sus demás ropas, puedes pasar a buscarlo a la lavandería- aquel collar era algo importante para mí, pero había decidido dejar mi pasado atrás, en el olvido, supongo que mi medalla de lobo debería sufrir el mismo destino –disculpe señor, no me ha dicho su nombre-

-soy… soy… la verdad es que vine a rapture por una nueva vida, por ahora solo llámame con mi seudónimo de artista, Hazaro- dicho esto Cohen me dio un paseo por el distrito de Fort Frolic que duro hasta detenernos frente a una máquina de color rojo con la figura de una niña vestida con un traje de color azul.

-esto, mi estimado, es una maquina llamada "jardín de las recolectoras" se encarga de vender lo más maravilloso que puedes encontrar en rapture… los plasmidos-

-¿Qué cosa?- respondi

-algo que solo podrás encontrar en rapture, elige mi amigo, electrorayo, beso del diablo o ráfaga invernal-

-ráfaga… invernal- Cohen metió unas monedas en la máquina y esta soltó una jeringa con un líquido rojizo

-ahora inyécteselo- mire detenidamente la jeringa y decidí por inyectarme el líquido, de inmediato y raudamente se empezó a propagar un gran dolor por todo mis cuerpo seguido por una gran sensación de frío.

-esto… esto… esto… se siento muy bien… ¡se siente grandioso! ¡Más! ¡Dame más! ¡Dame más plasmados!- le grite a Cohen

-muy bien, jaja, la primera es gratis, la segunda no- me respondió –si quieres más de inmediato tendrás que buscar a una Little Sister- Cohen señalo a la niña junto a la máquina –son iguales esta, ten cuidado generalmente están vigiladas por un monstruo que usa un traje de buceo- dicho esto me aleje de Cohen buscando a la niña, no me demore mucho en encontrarla y tal como dijo cohen, la niña estaba acompañada por el sujeto con el traje de buceo, concentre el hielo en mi brazo derecho y se lo lance al monstruo, este lanzo un grito apagado por sus propio traje, corrí hacia la niña y la golpee en su pequeño rostro

-no protégeme… hermano- ahora sé que la niña no podo haber dicho eso, era imposible, pero eso entendí, me detuve antes de volver a golpearla, saque un pequeño remolino que había guardado en unos de mis bolsillos, remolino que había dando mi pequeña hermana antes de marcharme, no me entraba por la cabeza como había llegado hasta esto punto, pero ya no había marcha atrás, el remolino cayó al piso y se macho con mi sangre, el gigante que cuidaba a la niña se había descongelado y me había atravesado el pecho con el taladro gigante que tenía en uno de sus brazos.

Mis ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras veía marcharse a la niña de la mano del monstruo, aunque lo que mis ojos en ese momento me mostraban a mi pequeña hermana y a mi caminando de la mano.

fin.

* * *

_debo admitir que hay ciertos errores con respecto a algunas cosas sobre Rapture, pero esta historia debí hacerla como un trabajo para la Universidad y tuve que arreglarlo para fuese entendible para personas que no había jugado Bioshock, espero que les guste y que no sea una ofensa para los fans bioshock._


End file.
